Nous avons le droit d'être heureux
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [ THIAM] Depuis que Théo a avouer ses sentiments à Liam dans ( tu as mon destin en main ) ils vivent heureux, mais pour combien de temps ? Car, une menace gronde dans la ville de Beacon Hills...Surtout que des élèves disparaissent dans le lycée de la ville, à chaque nuit de pleine lune. ( suite, de l'histoire, tu as mon destin en main)
1. Résumé

**Titre : Nous avons le droit d'être heureux**

 **Parring : Théo / Liam**

 **Rating : K version ( tout public)**

 **Genre : Romance / Tragédie / Family**

* * *

 _ **Description :**_ [ **THIAM** ] Depuis que Théo a avouer ses sentiments à Liam dans ( tu as mon destin en main ) ils vivent heureux, mais pour combien de temps ? Car, une menace gronde dans la ville de Beacon Hills...Surtout que des élèves disparaissent dans le lycée de la ville, à chaque nuit de pleine lune. ( **suite, de l'histoire, tu as mon destin en main** )

 _ **Note**_ : Un chapitre sera publié, le weekend, uniquement voir le mercredi soir...Car, je compte prendre mon temps pour écrire cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à coeur, car je suis fan du THIAM depuis que je regarde Teen Wolf, et que je suis une wolfie, jusqu'au bout..

* * *

 _ **Résumé :**_

Tout va bien pour le jeune couple Théo et Liam dans la ville de Beacon Hills..Tout le monde accepte leur relation amoureuse, sauf Stiles qui a toujours un peu de mal avec Théo, la chimère...Stilinski n'a toujours pas confiance envers lui, malgré qu'il a changé.

Stiles mène son enquête sur l'entourage de Théo : Mason, Corey, Scott, et Malia pour avoir une liste de preuve, que Théo se serre de Liam comme un pion...Sûr de lui, l'hyperactif ne s'arrête pas tant qu'il aura des preuves sur les manigances de Théo, mais dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, sa vision sur Théo va lui changer la donne…

* * *

 **Une review ?**

 **Comme d'habitude, je n'oblige personne à lire...**

 **A Mercredi prochain pour le prologue**


	2. Le prologue

Le prologue

— _Théo ?_

— _Oui, Liam ?_

— _Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Entre nous ?_

— _Liam, ça va faire six mois, qu'on est ensemble, mon chou.._

— _Je le sais, mais Stiles ne t'aime toujours pas ! Il est très méfiant._

Théo sourit, et rassura son petit ami :

— _Tu veux que je lui parle ?_

— _Oui, et gentiment, d'accord ?_

— _Promis, Liam..Rendors-toi, mon louveteau.._

— _Hum..Ne me serre pas trop, car je sens ton engin…_

— _D'accord, juste un peu ? demanda, Théo en plissant ses yeux._

— _Oui, décale-toi, un peu, d'accord ?_

— _Ok, Liam...Bonne nuit, mon coeur._

— _Bonne nuit, Théo…_

* * *

Tous les deux fermaient doucement les yeux à l'intérieur du lit, bien chaud…

Chez Stilinski, Jackson dormait avec Stiles dans la même pièce que lui.. Évidemment, le père était au courant de leurs relations..Il l'avait très mal pris au départ, mais l'avait acceptée pour le bien être de son fils, Stiles.. L'hyperactif n'avait plus de trouble de sommeil, depuis qu'il était avec Jackson. Il se sentait en sécurité avec son chéri, l'ancien serpent de la ville, Beacon Hills..

Stiles ne possédait plus de veilleuse à côté de son lit, car il n'avait plus peur de la pénombre...La main chaude et moite de Jackson était posé sur la poitrine gauche, de l'adolescent..Ils étaient tous les deux en pyjama…

Noah Stilinski, regardait son fils heureux, à l'extérieur de la chambre. Un léger sourire se dessinait lentement sur sa frimousse..Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son garçon, d'un air jubile. Le shérif se sentait bien seul..Il n'était pas sorti avec une femme depuis des années...Depuis le décès de Claudia, sa femme qui était la mère de son fils..

Il soupirait…

* * *

Fatigué, le shérif de la bourgade se dirigeait vers sa chambre avec une bouteille de whisky bien ferme. Il passait la nuit à boire, et s'endormait sur la chaise de son bureau…

Le lendemain matin, Noah se réveilla avec un mal de crâne :

* * *

— _Bonjour, p'pa ! Tu as bu, hier soir ?_

— _Oh, Bonjour, Stiles...Oui, j'en avais un peu besoin.._

— _Quand j'étais au wc, tu as marmonné le prénom de maman… dit, Stiles.._

— _Vraiment ?! reprit-t-il, d'un air étonné…_

— _Oui..avoua, Stiles, en prenant la bouteille vide de son père...Ca va ?_

Noah sourit tristement :

— _Oui, Fiston, ça ira...Je vais me laver, et retourner travailler…_

— _Bien, papa...Je t'aime...fit, Stiles d'une petite voix.._

— _Moi aussi, fiston..Ah, Bonjour, Jackson !_

— _Bonjour, monsieur Stilinski...répondit, aimablement Jackson._

* * *

Le beau-père de Jackson lui sourit nerveusement devant l'oméga…Le compagnon de Stiles rejoignit l'humain dans la chambre de son paternel :

—Faut qu'il se trouve une gonzesse, ton paternel..

—Je sais, mais je me suis juré de ne pas m'emmêler, cette fois, Jackson..

-Ok, Stiles..Alors, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

—Tu oublies qu'on a cours ? Jackson ? fit, Stiles en grinçant des dents..

—Pas du tout, romeo !

—Tu oublies, que Roméo et Juliette se sont suicidés à la fin ?

—Ouep, je sais...Je doute que les chasseurs nous laissent en paix…

Stiles souffla :

—Tu as raison, mais soyons sur nos gardes, ok ?

—Ok, Stiles...Amor…

—Arrête, avec les surnoms ! gigota, Stiles dans les bras de son amoureux…

* * *

Jackson fut tellement heureux depuis qu'il aimait les hommes...Avec Lydia, c'était juste une histoire de cul, mais avec Stiles, ce n'était pas pareil.

L'amour était fort entre eux…..

* * *

 _ **FIN DU PROLOGUE**_

 _ **Une review ? Merci, d'avoir lu !**_


	3. Chapitre 1 La fin des cours

En cours, Stiles était derrière le dos de Scott, et derrière Jackson..L'oméga lui faisait du charme avec son regard flamboyant. Stiles avait des spasmes derrière lui..C'était un nouveau jeu entre lui, et son amoureux, l'ancien capitaine de la crosse. En revanche, cela ne faisait pas rire le professeur Adrian Harris qui se trouvait en face d'eux, devant le tableau.

Le professeur de chimie prit la parole avec un timbre claqué :

—Monsieur Stilinski, vous ricanez encore une fois, et ça sera une heures de retenu ? C'est clair ? A moins, que je vous laisse entre vous avec Jackson...Ca y est, ça me revient maintenant, vous êtes ma tête à claque !

Stiles fit une légère grimace derrière le dos de son professeur, mesquin..Il envoya un sms à Scott, et ce dernier y répondit rapidement..

A quinze heures trente, c'était la fin des cours dans le lycée de Beacon Hills;..Encore une fois, Adrian Harris, lui avait mis un peu la honte envers l'hyperactif, et Jackson avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler, lors des pleines lunes...C'était un peu tendu avec Scott, depuis son retour, il y avait six mois…

* * *

Scott attendait sagement son meilleur ami, et à l'extérieur de la salle des cours, les deux garçons voyaient Liam qui embrassait tendrement Théo vers les casiers bleus au milieu de la foule...Ils s'échangent des regards d'interlocuteurs..Liam faisait un clin d'oeil, à son alpha..Scott sourit au coin de ses lèvres…

L'alpha était un peu préoccupé par la fidélité de Théo depuis qu'il vivait chez Liam...Il détenait un air de contrariété sur sa figure pâle. Scotty avait la tête ailleurs, depuis la fin des cours...Cependant, il n'avait pas aimé, la façon qu'Harris avait réagi avec Stiles, l'hyperactif..

Comme à son habitude, Stiles avait une montre pas comme les autres autour de son poignet...C'était un appareil haute de gamme que Jackson lui avait acheté pour son anniversaire...L'objet était pour calculer ses pas, son rythme cardiaque, et le poids de sa corpulence...Stiles était content de son cadeau, et pour Jackson, il lui avait offert une gommette…

* * *

Stiles tenait sa lanière avec l'aide de sa main gauche, et ses yeux se posaient sur les élèves du bahut.. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait d'autres créature comme lui, à l'intérieur du lycée..Mais, il y avait tort, car il y avait des autres métamorphoses à l'intérieur du bâtiment…

— _Stiles ?_

— _Ouais, Scott ?_

— _Comment ça se passe entre toi, et Jackson ?_

— _Bien, mon père commence a l'apprécier, tu sais il n'a plus de famille.._

— _A cause qu'il soit BI ? devina, l'alpha, d'un air triste sur le visage.._

— _Ouais, à cause de ça, du coup, papa l'autorise à la maison.._

— _Ca se passe bien ?_

— _Oui, on est heureux, et papa rigole avec lui…_

* * *

— _Tant mieux...répondit, Scott soulagé…_

— _Et, toi ?_

— _Comment ça ? Moi ?_

— _Toi, et Malia ?! reprit, l'ex boydfriend de Malia.._

Scott toussa légèrement :

— _Comment ça ? Moi, et Malia ?_

— _Bah, il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?_

— _Pas vraiment, tu sais, Malia est trop possessive.._

* * *

— _Je vois, et tu ne vois personne en ce moment_

— _En aucun cas...répondit, le super alpha de la ville_..

La réponse de Scott laissa perplexe son meilleur ami...


	4. Chapitre 2 : Une journée presque normale

**Chapitre 2 : Une journée pre** **sque normale**

 **N/A : Merci, pour vos retours !**

* * *

— _Liam ?_

— _Oui ? Corey ?_

— _Tu lui fait confiance à Théo ? demanda,_ _soudainement le caméléon._

— _Oui, nou_ _s sommes ensembles depuis quelques mois, Corey...Pourquoi ?_

— _Comme ça, on ne le voit jamai_ _s avec des gens...fit, Corey._

— _Tu a_ _s raison, mais il veut faire du bien autour de lui.._

Corey n'eut pas confiance envers son ancien alpha, Théo..Il resta méfiant :

— _Certe._

— _Mai_ _s ? commenta, le bêta à ses côtés._

— _Tu a_ _s des doutes ? reprit, Corey en insistant sur "doute"._

— _Un peu..Mai_ _s, on verra avec le temps._

— _Tu a_ _s raison, Liam..On rejoint les autres ?_

— _Ok, ça marche._

* * *

Corey fut content qu'il soit ami avec Liam, le meilleur ami de son compagnon.

Un peu plus loin, Liam percevait enfin ses camarades autour de la table de bois. Dehors, il faisait beau et chaud à Beacon Hills.C'était très calme que Gérard n'était plus en état de marche du au poison qu'il avait dans ses veines. Tout le monde était presque détendu sauf McCall. L'alpha détenait un regard différent, pas comme d'habitude au sein du groupe de ça meute..

Bien sûr, McCall était le plus calme de tous contrairement au fils du shérif.l'hyperactif. Ce dernier était en couple avec Jackson depuis huit mois, il adorait ça. L'alpha était content pour son frère de sang. L'ancien serpent devenu Oméga avait beaucoup changé..

McCall observait Jackson dans tous les détails. Il n'était plus con comme il était avec Lydia, mais différent. Il souriait, rigolait, embrassait son compagnon pendant que Lydia ne se trouvait pas là.

* * *

La main gauche de Jackson se trouva vers Stiles sous le banc :

— _Tout va bien ? McCall? demanda, Jack_ _son, d'un ton inquiet._

— _Oui, ça va..Répondit, le concerné, d'un ton humble._

— _Tu m'a_ _s l'air inquiet. fit,_ _Stiles, on n'a pas été attaqué depuis un moment._

— _Ju_ _stement, stiles ! Je ne trouve pas ça normal !_

Le ton de l'alpha eut raison de lui, car Théo se trouva à quelques pas d'eux :

— _Je revien_ _s, dit, McCall en se levant._

— _Euh, ok...répondit-il_ _s, en même temps._

* * *

En effet, McCall était parti rejoindre Théo en tournant le dos au duo _ d'un air méfiant _ sur sa gueule d'ange. Ils partaient dans un endroit calme. Derrière Scott, Stiles le regarda avec un air intensif :

— _Stiles ?_

— _Hum ?_

— _Tu as l'air méfiant envers Theo, c'est qui ? demanda, Jackson._

— _Un ancien gars qui a été avec nous en CM1 et qui travaillait pour les docteurs Deads..Une longue histoire, Jackson.._

Les battements de coeur de Stiles rendirent un peu fou Jackson :

— _En gros, il est comme Matt ? On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ?_

— _En gros, répéta Stiles, oui, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance._

— _Je vois, et pourquoi je sens que tu es agacé, voir énervé ?_

— _Jackson, il m'avait piégé, et depuis je me méfie de lui.._

Jackson tourna sa tête en faisant " oui" avec son expression sur son visage.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Scott tirait Théo dans une salle de cours vide à l'intérieur. Son sac à dos tombait sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de maths. Il y avait eu de la tension entre lui, et la chimère. Scott était comme un papa poule pour Liam Dunbar, son bêta. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre de nouveau _ comme il avait _ souffert avec Hayden.

Le coeur de Scott battait régulièrement devant la créature solitaire de Beacon Hills. Contrairement, à Jackson il n'avait pas de maison, ni un refuge. Il vivait chez Liam Dunbar par contrainte. En effet, Theo voulait se venger de l'hyperactif.. Un rictus mauvais se lisait sur son visage pâle..


	5. Chapitre 3 : Un Hellhound dans les bois

Le regard de Scott était sombre, voire en colère. Théo avait touché en plein coeur. Il avait hésité d'ouvrir sa bouche tant que McCall ne se calmera pas.

 _Il ne se débattait pas._

Theo le tournait violemment et le dos de Scott se cogna contre le tableau vert :

* * *

— _Scott, arrête !_

— _Lâche-moi, Theo ! parla, enfin Scott sur les nerfs._

— _Ok, mais si tu ranges tes griffes, d'abord, Scott !_

— _Ok, Theo..Je me calme. Dit l'alpha, d'un ton de méfiance._

— _Tu n'as pas changé, Scott. D'habitude, c'est Stiles qui est méfiant !_

Theo lâcha prise sur Scott,l'alpha qui se retourna vers lui :

— _Arrête, Scott, je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal !_

— _Comme je peu_ x _te faire confiance après ce que tout a fait ?_

— _Scott, j'ai changé ! Je te le promets !_

— _Je t'ai fait confiance, une seule Theo, plus_ _ **JAMAIS !**_

 _Le ton de Scott fit sursauter la chimère._

* * *

Dans tous les cas, l'alpha retenait sa colère envers l'autre créature qui se trouvait sur son chemin. En effet, Scott était toujours furieux envers la chimère solitaire qui se sentait très mal derrière l'alpha. Il voulait toujours rejoindre la meute.

 _Theo Raeken soupirait._

Lorsque Scott McCall quittait la salle des cours, Theo faisait les cent pas. Il entendait même la conversation entre Stiles, et Scott. Il avait des oreilles qui siffle, car Stiles parlait de lui derrière la porte. Il se collait contre la porte en bois.

Quant à Scott, Il marchait prudemment à côté de Stiles. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, en ce moment. Heureusement que Stiles était à ses côtés car depuis le départ de Kira, et avec Malia ce n'était pas facile.

 _Ils marchaient paisiblement dans les couloirs du lycée, de Beacon Hills._

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était là. Le soleil était au bout du monde, et laissait place à la pleine lune dans la bourgade. Tout le monde était chez soi avec de la compagnie.

* * *

Theo marchait dans les ruelles de la ville avec prudence. Tout le monde le détestait à Beacon Hills. Scott, Stiles, Mason, Corey, Malia, Lydia ou encore Peter Hale, ce cré . Il n'y avait personne avec qui parler sauf avec son petit ami, Liam Dunbar.

 _Un nouveau chien de l'enfer se trouvait nez à nez._

La chimère se trouvait hors de la ville avec le Hellhound. Derrière lui, ce n'était qu'un tas de buissons avec de la boue, et des brindilles piquantes. Le Hellhound n'était pas Parrish, car ce dernier au poste de police depuis six heures du matin avec Noah Stilinski.

 _Alors, c'était qui ? Ce chien des enfers ?_

Theo ne se reculait pas d'un pas. On pouvait presque voir les crocs de la chimère devant le nouveau Hellhound qui sentait le feu à plein nez. Le compagnon de Liam fonçait vers l'individu qui flamboyait devant lui. Le Hellhound était très en colère, et cherchait quelque chose à l'intérieur de la ville de Beacon Hills.

 _Le pouvoir ou quelqu'un ?_

* * *

Theo et le nouveau toutou de l'enfer se jetaient dans la fosse avec rapidité. La chimère recevait des arbres sur sa figure. Par la suite, il possédait un peu saignement sur ses joues et son front. En effet, des pics se frottaient sur les pommettes de Theo Raeken.

Le Hellhound lui donnait des coups sur les cotes de la chimère. Il gémissait de douleur à cause de la descente brutale. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à l'intérieur des bois…

Theo projetait violemment le Hellhound au loin. Du sang coulait sur la lèvre fine du jeune homme gay, mais il entendait du bruit dans les environs…

 _Des chasseurs étaient présents_

* * *

La chimère se cacha tandis que le Hellhound a été pris dans un piège..


	6. Chapitre 4: Chez Liam

**A/N / Merci, pour vos retours..**

* * *

Après cela, Theo Raeken se cachait derrière l'un des arbres de Beacon Hills. La pleine lune rayonnait ce lieu depuis minuit. La chimère reprenait son souffle, et fermait ses yeux quelques instants. Il entendait des coups de feu qui venaient vers le Hellhound. Une flèche en argent avait atterri sur le cœur de l'homme d'une trentaine d'années.

L _e chien des enfers tombait raide sur la verdure, verdoyante._

Il y avait aussi des ultra-sons pour les chiens, mais les chasseurs les utilisaient pour chasser les loups ou encore les coyotes-garous. Des lueurs blanches apparaissent vers le Hellhound. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'un chasseur, et c'était une femme d'Afro-Américaine.

 _Elle n'avait pas vu la jeune chimère qui rôder dans les barrages._

Le Hellhound la regardait dans les yeux de la tigresse. Celle-ci, n'avait pas froid aux yeux de _ s'attaquer à un Hellhound _ toute seul dans les bosquets. Encore une fois, Theo présentait que c'était un coup de Gérard qui était derrière tout cela.

* * *

Theo fermait ses yeux pendant que les choses se calment.

Dans la soirée, Liam sortait de sa douche, et percevait Theo en sang. Le bêta était encore mouillé et on pouvait percevoir ses tétons devant la chimère qui était fatiguée et épuiser par la chasse.

Liam le regarda dans les yeux, et toucha son visage :

– T _heo ? Tu es en SANG ! dit, Liam en s'affolant._

– _Ca va, j'ai croisé d'un Hellhound très en colère._

– _Parrish ?!_

– _Non, pas Parrish... Un autre.._

– _Comment ça ? Un autre ? demanda, le bêta d'un air perdu._

– _Il a été sorti de l'asile…_

* * *

– _E_ _ **ichen House**_ _? reprit, l'adolescent d'un air horrifié._

– _Oui, Eichen House. Merde, je n'y avais pas pensé !_

– _De quoi ?!_

Theo enleva son t-shirt de sang et le mit dans la machine à laver de Liam qui se trouvait dans l'autre pièce :

– J _e l'avais vu quand vous étiez tous à Beacon Hills, pour sauver Lydia Martin ! Bordel... De merde !_

– _Calme-toi, Theo, tu me fais peur !_

Theo Raeken reprit son souffle et regarda son prince dans les yeux :

* * *

– P _ardon,_ _ **Liamnouet.**_ _.. C'est que, c'est la faute de Kira, si la plupart des créatures du moins les plus dangereuses sont en libertés… Que je suis con, sérieux !_

 _Theo s'en voulut à mort à cause d'Eichen House :_

– D _étends-toi, Theo... Va prendre ta douche, je te vais te chercher un ou deux vêtements, d'accord ?_

Le concerné ne répondit pas, mais fit signe de la tête en disant un « _**oui »**_ avec son regard.

La chimère prenait une bonne respiration lorsqu'il recevait un baiser tendre de la part de Liam, son chéri. L'élu de son cœur. Sa respiration était devenue à la normale, et il n'y avait plus sa baisse de tension. Certes. Son sang commençait à disparaître, sauf la griffure d'Hellhound…

 _Liam était inquiet pour son conjoint…._


	7. Chapitre 5 : Lemon

**Avertissement : M (mature)**

 **Bonne lecture, pour ce chapitre.**

* * *

Après la conversation avec Liam, Théo se rendait à l'intérieur de l'immense douche classique de Liam Dunbar, son chéri. Il lui avait donné son âme et son cœur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie..On pouvait voir la grosse marque de griffe derrière son dos musclé.

Une couleur sang apparaît vers ses pieds nus. Ses yeux brillaient d'un ton bleu ciel sous la douche. Le jet d'eau lui lui coulait jusqu'à l'arrière-train de ses fesses rondes. Son corps était tout en muscle..

 _Son sang avait disparu de son corps.._

Après cela, il sortait de la douche et mettait une serviette de bain autour de son engin. Liam lui avait donné une de ses chemises qui se trouvait au bord du lit avec attention.

 _Liam tremblait…_

Ce dernier avait eu peur de l'agitation de la chimère. La mèche de Liam cachait un peu son regard attendrissant envers son chéri. Theo s'approchait de Liam avec un geste lent. Il touchait la mèche gauche du jeune adolescent avec délicat.

 _Liam frémissait.._

* * *

Ensuite, Theo caressait doucement la joue droite avec une bonne attention. La serviette de Liam glissait sur le sol, car le concerné avait lâché prise de son tissu. Le capitaine de la crosse mettait ses deux mains sur la taille de la chimère.

 _Ils s'embrassaient tendrement…_

L'orphelin soulevait Liam sans difficulté et le dirigeait vers le lit du bêta. Il mettait le lycéen sur le dos et lui se trouvait au-dessus de Liam Dunbar…

Ils ne se cherchaient avec des caresses, des embrassades et des les griffes de Liam sortaient légèrement sur le dos cambré de la chimère qui gémissait doucement. En effet, Theo Raeken avait toujours été sensible à cet endroit-là.

Liam sentait le souffle chaud de Theo près de son oreille gauche qui lui faisait tremblait de bonheur. Ils s'enroulent tous les deux sur le matelas de Dunbar, et ils tombèrent sur le parquet.

* * *

Ils explosèrent de rire _ tout en cassant _ la lampe de chevet de Liam Dunbar. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rigolé ainsi.

Ils étaient heureux..

Rien ne pouvait les séparer à part un événement surnaturel qui en serait la cause. Ils étaient forts à deux. Ça faisait longtemps que Liam n'avait pas ressenti un tel moment intense. Il se laissait faire tout en gémissant bruyamment.

Heureusement que son père travaillait de soir, cette nuit-là. Ils pouvaient exprimer leurs amours sans se faire prendre.

 _Les rayons de la pleine éclairaient la chambre de Liam Dunbar._

* * *

 **A/N : Bonjour, voici mon 1er lemon, je sais, qu'il n'y ait pas trop de détail, car je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec ce sujet-là.. Je voulais un « Liam Dunbar » heureux et pas déprimé comme l'épisode 6x11. J'étais triste de le voir comme tel, du coup, je le mets en mode guimauve pour ce lemon...**


	8. Chapitre 6 : À la clinique vétérinaire

Au petit matin, Liam se réveillait en premier derrière Théo qui lui dormait comme un bébé. Ayant la tête dans le chou, le bêta n'avait pas entendu son téléphone portable sur sa table de nuit. Il l'avait mis en mode vibreur. L'heure affichait neuf heures moins cinq sur son écran. Et, il percevait dix appels manqués de Scott McCall.

En cet instant-là, il reçut un **SMS** de son alpha marqué :

« **URGENT,** vient à la clinique vétérinaire.. »

Le **SMS** réveilla d'un seul coup et Théo aussi :

« _Bonjour, Liam. »_

 _« Bonjour, Théo. »_

 _« Merci, pour hier soir. » fit le bêta._

 _« De rien, Liam. » ça m'a fait plaisir._

 _« Tu m'as l'air pressé Liam ? »_

 _« Oui, Scott me convoque à la clinique vétérinaire, c'est. »_

 _« C'est Urgent ? » devina, la chimère. « Je comprends. »_

 _« Oui, assez d'après Scott. Je dois y aller. Désolé ! »_

 _« Ce n'est pas grave, il va falloir que je sorte de toute façon. »_

 _« Ok, sois prudent Théo ce qui ont attaqué le Hellhound sont. »_

 _« Depuis quand Liam tu es inquiet pour moi ? Chenapan ? »_

 _« Depuis qu'on est un couple, idiot ! »_

Le ton de Liam fut amusé pour la chimère qui l'embrasser à son tour.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, dans la clinique vétérinaire c'était une autre ambiance de mort qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ce n'était pas la même chaleur que chez Dunbar. Une odeur de mort circulait dans la salle des soins. Un jeune loup mort se trouvait sur la table métallique de Deaton. Le vétérinaire avait fait des prélèvements sanguins sur l'animal mort depuis quarante-huit heures.

Scott l'avait trouvé dans les bois de Beacon Hills.

D'ailleurs, il avait trouvé des coyotes et des loups morts au milieu des bois avec Stiles. Ils ne savaient pas d'où cela venait cette mort subite de ces animaux sauvages. Même Derek Hale était présent pour cette histoire sordide.

Scott faisait les cent pas à l'intérieur de la salle froide de la clinique de Deaton. Ils entendirent tous la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à l'extérieur de l'entreprise. Deaton déposait son outil sur la table blanche.

Liam arrivait à bout de souffle devant l'entrée de Deaton. Il percevait également Derek Hale qui croisa ses bras vers son torse musclé. Son regard était froid comme la glace. À ses côtés, il avait également Stiles, l'humain de Scott McCall. À ce moment-là, Liam ne comprenait pas ce rassemblement autour du soigneur des animaux.

L'adolescent de seize ans rejoignit tout le monde dans la pièce avec un regard abattu :

* * *

 _« Il se passe quoi ici ? Scott ? »_

 _« Quelqu'un tue les animaux sauvages, Liam. »_

 _« On sait qui sait ? demanda, le bêta sûr de lui. »_

 _« Ou est Théo ? » demanda Stiles, en changeant de ton. »_

 _« Dans ma chambre.. » répondit, froidement Liam envers l'humain._

 _« Ok, je n'ai rien dit, Liam. »_

 _« Mais, tu n'y penses pas moins, Stiles ! » reprit, Liam._

* * *

Liam fit taire Stiles de sang-froid :

 _« J'ai entendu des coups de feu, la nuit dernière. »_

 _« Ou ça ? Derek ? Comment peut-on te faire confiance ? »_

 _« Liam, il nous a aidés de nombreuses fois, on peut lui faire confiance, et sans attendre. » commenta, Stiles. »_

Liam serra son poing gauche et reprit sa respiration afin de garder son calme devant l'hyperactif qui le mettait en colère :

Liam pensa : « _**J'en ai marre des réflexions stupides de Stiles Stilinski sur Théo, et ma vie amoureuse. Cela ne lui regarde pas ! Et Derek ? Hale ? Pourquoi est-il là ? Je croyais qu'il était parti avec sa jeune sœur Cora, ailleurs. Je n'aime pas ce type. »**_

Derek Hale lui balança un regard intriguant...


	9. Chapitre 7 : Stiles pète un câble

Liam était sur les nerfs devant Stiles, et les autres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait ce loup sur la table métallique. L'adolescent gardait son calme à l'intérieur de sa chaire. Son cœur était partagé entre la meute puis Théo Raeken. Derek Hale parlait à Scott au bout de la pièce avec Stiles.

Dehors, il avait de l'orage et des éclair à l'extérieur du bâtiment de la clinique. Liam à chaque fois. L'adolescent de seize ans pinçait ses lèvres et Deaton s'approchait de lui en souriant.

Le vétérinaire prit la parole devant le bêta :

* * *

– _Tout va bien ? Liam ?_

– _Oui, ça va, juste un peu sur les nerfs._

– _Oui, j'ai remarqué cela. En particulier envers Stiles._

– _Pourquoi ? demanda, le doc._

– _Ils n'acceptent pas le fait que je sors avec une chimère._

– _L'amour ne se choisit pas, Liam. Et, c'est éphémère.._

– _Oui, vous avez raison._

* * *

Afin de se dissimuler ses sentiments, le bêta sourit faussement devant le médecin des animaux. Deaton souriait à son tour. Il était content d'apaiser le jeune louveteau de la meute de Scott.

Scott était en tenue de vétérinaire classique. Il portait un t-shirt sobre avec une couleur unique marron. Son pantalon détenait un jean solide malgré les chutes qu'il avait faites avec son tissu fétiche.

Il regardait Liam au coin de l'œil, qui s'écarter, un peu du groupe. À quelques pas de lui, Theo Raeken était présent dans les lieux. Il faisait un léger rictus à Scott McCall qui détenait un air surpris sur sa figure pâle.

Tout le monde était surpris de sa présence à l'intérieur de la salle de Deaton. Le vétérinaire observa Scott d'un air surpris :

* * *

– _Théo ?_

– _J'ai été attaqué par des chasseurs, hier soir._

– _Liam pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?_

– _Ça va, je pouvais gérer le problème, Scott._

– _Ils étaient combien ? demanda, l'ancien alpha._

– _Une femme et je n'ai pas vu les autres. Ils ont eu un Hellhound._

Scott avala sa salive humide à l'intérieur de sa gorge fine :

– _Parrish ? Répondirent, tous en même temps._

– _Non, pas Parrish. Un vagabond.. Il s'est jeté sur moi, et il a été pris dans une filature, un piège qui a été posé par la chasseuse, dont je ne connais pas le nom._

– _Il a raison. S'exprime, Hale en croisant ses bras._

– _Raison ? répéta, Stiles, d'un air outré, il nous a trahis !_

– _Stiles, ne recommence pas ! annonça, Théo, je ne t'ai rien fait, le jeune adolescent._

– _J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... fit, Stiles en bousculant Théo._

L'hyperactif détesta Théo depuis l'année dernière.

* * *

Il était en colère, furieux, et sur les nerfs envers la chimère qui ne comprenait pas son attitude envers lui. Liam haussait les sourcils devant son chéri. Quant à Hale, il quittait la pièce pour rejoindre Stiles, à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Derek pouvait sentir de la colère intense sur Stiles. Il décroissait ses bras puis rejoignit l'adolescent qui tapait sur sa pauvre jeep :

– _Stiles..coupa le brun._

– _Dégage, Derek ! siffla, l'humain._

– _Stiles, tu vas te faire mal ! Arrête !_

– _Arrête ! ordonna, une nouvelle fois le loup brun._

Derek saisit calmement le poignet gauche de Stiles qui le fixait avec un air froid :

 _–Lâche-moi !_

 _–Non, j'appelle Jackson pour qui te ramène à la maison.._

Theo grogna intérieurement derrière eux.

Derek prit son téléphone, et appela Jackson qui lui décrochait son appareil.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Derek reste en ville

Derek attendait calmement que Jackson arrive sur le parking de Deaton pour Stiles s'en aille, paisiblement. En effet, Théo était derrière eux et il voulait des explications sur la colère de Stiles, sachant qu'ils étaient des amis, autrefois.

Stiles regarda Théo dans les yeux et ils ne se quittèrent pas du champ de vision :

– _Stiles, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si en rogne ? Après moi ?_

– _Parce que tu m'as fait du mal,_ _ **Théo !**_ _Souviens-toi, dans les égouts de Beacon Hills._

– _Attends, de quoi tu parles Stiles ? le coupa, Derek en le fixant dans les yeux._

– _Quoi ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? Hale ? fit, la chimère en souriant narquoisement._

– _Tu vas la fermer,_ _ **RAEKEN !**_ _Putain, tu me fais chier ! râla, Stiles en lui tournant le dos._

– _Ne me tourne pas le dos,_ _ **Stilinski !**_

– _Ta gueule, la chimère. répliqua, Stiles entre ses dents._

Théo ne gloussa pas, et grogna envers Stiles.

Derek serra ses poings :

* * *

– _Rentre chez toi, chimère. balança, Derek en se mettant devant Stiles._

– _Pas avant, que j'ai une explication envers Stiles, ok ? Mais, j'ai d'autres occasions._

La chimère s'éloigna du duo masculin, mais fut arrêtée par McCall :

– _Comment veux-tu qu'on te fasse confiance si tu cherches, la bagarre ? Théo ?_

– _Ce n'est pas_ _ **« moi »**_ _qui commence, mais_ _ **« ton meilleur ami »,**_ _Scott. Sors de mon.._

– _Ok. Mais, si tu comptes un jour de rejoindre ma meute, fait des efforts envers Stiles._

– _On verra, McCall. argumenta, le concerné en serrant ses poings avec fermetés._

La créature solitaire quitta les yeux avec lenteur.

Scott levait ses yeux, et rejoignait les autres vers la jeep bleue.

* * *

Le super alpha respecté de la ville sentait que Stiles n'allait pas du tout bien. Stiles était exaspéré au moins qu'il avait failli casser son poignet gauche. Scott saisissait le bras de l'humain, et soignait sa douleur avec l'aide de son don.

Scott retira ses deux mains chaudes sur le poignet gauche de Stiles, et le regarda dans les yeux :

– _Tu m'expliques ?_

– _Y'a rien à n'expliquer, Scott. Jackson est là, je reprends ma jeep demain._

– _Fuir ne sert à rien, Stiles. commenta, Derek Hale en se redressant devant lui._

– _Je ne fuis PAS ! dit-il, en s'agaçant devant ses amis. À plus tard, les mecs.._

Stiles monta dans la voiture de sport :

– _Tu es fébrile, Stiles, ça va, mon cœur ?_

– _Oui, ça va. Ramène-moi, à la maison, Jackson._

– _Ok, comme tu voudras, Stiles. lança, le jeune homme qui se trouva à côté de lui._

Jackson Whittemore démarre sa voiture et mit sa première vitesse.

Scott donna un coup de piège sur la benne à ordures :

– _Scott ? prononça, celui qui l'avait aidé pendant sa transformation._

– _Je ne veux pas choisir entre mon meilleur ami, et Raeken !_

– _Scott, tu t'énerves. Tu risques de faire un mal à l'aise, McCall._

– _Ça va, Derek. Tu t'en vas encore puis tu reviens ? balança, l'alpha de Beacon Hills._

– _Cora avait besoin de partir de la ville, Scott. Ma sœur avait trop de souvenirs, ici._

* * *

– _Je comprends, Derek. Tu m'as manqué._

Derek sourit légèrement face à la déclaration de son ancien louveteau :

– _Je ne pars plus, Scott. Je te le promets !_

– _J'étais seul, Derek ! Isaac est parti en chasse avec Chris.._

– _Tu es seul ? Tu n'es plus avec Isaac ? Scott ?_

– _Non. Il m'a quitté pour Chris Argent._

– _Et, Malia ? répondit, le brun en s'approchant de lui._

Scott se recula :

– _Malia ? Et, en couple avec quelqu'un._

– _Le capitaine de la crosse ? Hum ? Il a une tête de con._

– _Bref, tu es là pour les chasseurs ?_

– _Oui, Scott. Pour régler cette histoire, en espérant que personne ne meurt._

L'alpha toucha la benne avec son dos. Un chat noir apparut derrière lui, et sursauta :

– _Depuis quand tu as peur des chats ? McCall ? se moqua, Derek en riant._

– _Il m'a pris par surprise, DEREK ! Non, je n'ai pas peur des chats._

* * *

Derek se mit rire, et eut une crampe :

– _Arrête, de_ _ **RIRE !**_ _rouspecta, l'alpha de la ville._

– _Je n'y arrive pas, désolé. Un loup qui sursaute de peur à cause d'un chat !_

– _Rooh, ta gueule, Derek ! J'ai dû travail, Deaton, m'attends !_

– _C'est, vrai ?_

– _Quoi ? répondit, McCall en se trouvant devant la porte de secours._

– _Que je t'ai manqué ? répéta, le loup._

– _Oui, c'est vrai, Derek. fit, Scott en souriant._

– _Merci._

Un simple « _**Merci**_ » rendit Scott heureux à l'intérieur de lui.

Derek retournait à sa Mercedes. Ça y est, il était content de revoir McCall malgré qu'il eût laissé sa sœur à Londres. Mais, elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Soulagé, Scotty rejoignait Deaton et reprenait son travail avec les chiens blessés, et les nourrir. Il adorait son job.


	11. Chapitre 9: Conversation

– _Tout va bien ? Scott ?_

– _Oui, Deaton, ça va. J'ai du mal à gérer tout cela, avec Theo._

– _Et, Stiles ? termina-t-il, en souriant, pourquoi ?_

– _Je ne sais pas pourquoi Stiles, se met en colère envers lui._

– _Ah ça, malheureusement on ne peut pas tout savoir, Scott._

– _Je le sais. Justement, je ne veux pas qu'il me mente comme avant._

– _Scott. On ne peut pas forcer aux gens de dire la vérité. fit, Deaton._

– _Je sais. Mais, je sens qu'un truc va arriver dans pas longtemps.._

– _Tu sens la sensation de mort autour de toi ?_

* * *

 _Scott secoua la tête :_

– _Vous avez raison. Stiles me parlera lorsqu'il aura envie._

– _Bien, Scott. Donne à manger à nos pensionnaires, et je vais faire des recherches._

– _D'accord. répondit, l'alpha en gardant le sourire malgré son célibat._

– _Bien. répondit, son père spirituel._

 _En effet, le patron de Scott fut comme un père pour lui, car le sien ne fut jamais là pour lui._

* * *

 _Dans l'autre salle de la clinique, Scott prenait un sachet de croquettes puis il donnait à manger à tous les pensionnaires du bâtiment. Il était ailleurs, mais faisait bien son travail pendant que Deaton s'occupait du loup mort, anormalement._

 _Chez Stiles, c'était le calme plat. Jackson était parti au travail, et Stiles était dans sa chambre, zen. D'ailleurs, il rangeait les affaires de Whittemore à l'intérieur de son grand placard ancien. Il y avait des souvenirs de sa mère, Claudia à l'intérieur d'une boîte à chaussure beige avec des trous. Stiles saisissait son carton rempli de bêtise, et des photos d'enfances._

 _Sur une photo, il y avait lui puis ses parents. Il avait cinq ans à cette époque de l'année. Stiles sourit tristement devant le morceau de papier. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues un peu roses. Oui. Jackson avait raison. L'adolescent en général plutôt actif ne l'était pas depuis la dispute avec Raeken._

 _Il avait des spasmes.._

 _Lydia était à l'intérieur de la maison des Stilinski. Stiles paniquait à l'intérieur de sa chambre, et se glissait contre le rebord de son lit. Il percevait trouble à cause de sa crise d'angoisse. La rousse se trouvait devant lui, surprise. Sans hésiter, la lycéenne de dernière année se penchait vers lui._

 _Elle l'embrassait normalement sur ses lèvres ce qui le calma aussitôt :_

* * *

– _Stiles, hey ? J'ai bien fait de venir ici._

– _Lydia ? Mais... Comment as-tu su ?_

– _J'ai lu qu'un simple baiser pouvait calmer, les crises._

– _Merci. J'ai failli tombé dans les pommes._

– _Jackson n'est pas là ?_

– _Non, il est au boulot. répondit, Stiles en se relevant avec la force de Lydia._

 _La rousse sourit :_

– _C'était pas moi.. Mais la Banshee qui m'a guidée jusqu'ici. fit, Lydia._

– _Tu savais que j'étais si mal en point ? lui, coupa Stiles, en la regardant dans les yeux._

– _Non. Scott m'a tout raconté, Stiles. Désolé, pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Théo._

– _Pourquoi tu n'es pas fâchée contre lui ? Il t'a jeté dans les égouts..._

– _J'ai tourné la page, Stiles. bafouilla-t-elle, en se mettant à côté de lui._

* * *

– _Tu réagis si bien, que tu es presque normale, Lydia.._

 _Stiles fut surpris et étonné des réactions de Lydia Martin :_

– _Merci, Lydia._

– _De quoi, Stiles ?_

– _De ta présence, malgré que tu sois en couple avec Parrish._

– _Parrish est géniale, Stiles. répondit, Lydia aux anges, ça change des ados._

– _Des ados comme moi ? fit-il, d'un air blasé._

– _Non, toi ça a été super. Mais, avec Jordan Parrish, nous avons déjà un lien._

 _L'adolescent détint un faux sourire de soulagement de la rousse :_

– _Stiles ?_

– _Oui, Lydia ?_

– _Jackson est devenu quelqu'un de bien, sois heureux, d'accord ?_

– _Lydia, tu es la fille que je n'ai jamais eue, mais toi aussi._

– _Merci, Stiles. répondit-elle, en l'embrassant sur le front dégagé._

 _Stiles se redressa doucement :_

* * *

– _Tu regardais tes vieux souvenirs ? Ta mère a été une belle femme._

– _Oui, elle est toujours la plus belle à mes yeux. dit, Stiles, en souriant._

– _Oh, Stiles ! Tu trouves toujours les mots, tu es quelqu'un de bien._

– _Toi aussi, Lydia. Tu es quelqu'un de bien ne change jamais._

 _Ils s'échangent des regards intenses, puis des rires._

 _Le soir même, Stiles allait chercher sa jeep derrière la clinique vétérinaire. Il avait sa lampe de porche en guise de compagnie. Il faisait très sombre, car à minuit, il coupait l'électricité pour faire des économies de la bourgade. À vrai dire, l'hyperactif n'était pas rassuré à l'extérieur de chez lui._

 _Et, il avait raison._

 _Une main se mettait devant sa bouche fine tandis que sa lampe de porche se glissait sous la benne verte. C'était la main chaude et moite de Theo Raeken. En effet, ce dernier était en fuite._

 _Stiles se débattait, mais se laissa faire :_

* * *

– _Tais-toi, crétin. Une chasseuse rôde dans le coin._

 _Après cela, Théo emmena Stiles dans l'autre bâtiment vide. Il n'y avait personne dedans juste des rats ou encore des araignées. Oui. Stiles avait horreur de ces bestioles-là. C'était la pénombre totale à l'intérieur de l'immeuble désinfecté._

 _Il était deux heures du matin.._

 _Dehors, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre par les oreilles de loup-garou de Theo Raeken. Il tenait Stiles fermement contre lui. La main de la jeune femme s'approchait de la poignée en fer, mais c'était bloqué. Elle ne pouvait pas y entrer. L'individu faisait demi-tour._


End file.
